


Convincing Arguments

by yourrhinestoneeyes



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Herbert is really good at getting Dan to not move out, M/M, Sex, Table Sex, bride of re-animator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/yourrhinestoneeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is threatening to leave, because of the odd experiments that Herbert has been working on lately. Herbert has a desperate but good way to get him to stay by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing Arguments

“You have to stop this Herbert, you can't keep doing things like this.” Dan yelled.

He looked around at the make shift laboratory in the basement of their shared home. There were metal tables with beakers, tubes, wiring, and at last mangled body parts. Some parts were twitching, sloppily sewn to other limbs and even organs. He remembered when this used to be about curing death, but now it was like Herbert was just playing. He was like a demented child playing with dead things. Dan wasn't sure he could handle it anymore, he wasn't sure that he could live like this anymore.

He ran his fingers back through his hair as he paced back and forth in front of his friend. Herbert was staring up at him, head tilted to the side as he tried to understand why the Hell Dan had charged down into the basement and started yelling at him like this.

“What do you mean?”

“This, this Herbert; we're supposed to be saving lives, not...Not making these things.” 

He lifted the end of a leg, a hand was sewn onto where a foot used to be. He released it when the fingers attempted to curl around his wrist.

He watched as Herbert took hold of the wriggling creation and sat it safely inside of a cardboard box.

“This is part of the process Dan, you know that. You know that I have to see how it works on parts and organs, I have to perfect it.” 

He looked at the defiant look in his friend's hazel eyes, the way he puffed out his chest and tried to stand his ground on this. Dan knew there was no winning, because there never was. Months, whole months of this; whole months of coming back from work to find Herbert pulling more parts from the trunk of his car, more of nights where the younger man was in the basement making these things. They weren't saving the world, whatever sanity his friend had had was gone. He couldn't stay here and watch, he couldn't be dragged down anymore.

“I'm leaving, I can't do this Herbert. I'm sorry.” He said his voice sad and full of finality.

Herbert scoffed at the show his friend put on. There was no way that Dan would walk out on this, on him. He waited for him to say something, to change his mind, or bargain. 

When he started to walk away he realized he was serious. He could feel his heart beating faster and a sudden panic swell up within himself. Herbert ran from behind the metal table where he stood, he grabbed Dan by his wrist pulling hard enough to make him stop.

“You can't be serious, you can't just....You can't just walk out on all of this, our work, and what we've done so far.”

He pulled away from the smaller man's grasp and glared down at him.

Herbert could feel himself shaking, he was losing control of something he thought he had full control of. This wasn't good, he couldn't handle this.

“Yes I'm serious, damn it Herbert I can't do this anymore. I can't watch you throw everything away and steal from the place where we work. We're damn lucky that they even hired us in the first place.”

“I know, I know...Look I'll...I swear I won't....I won't make anymore things like this, just..I'll focus on our work, on the plan.”

He didn't mean it, he couldn't keep his word, because he needed to do this. He needed to make these creations, because each and every one of them allowed him to learn another thing. Herbert took hold of Dan's hand again, this time he didn't pull from him. His fingers shook as they ran over the taller man's skin, he placed a hand against Dan's chest his fingers curling against his shirt. The older man just stared down at him like he was fighting between leaving and staying.

“Please Dan you can't, you can't leave.”

“Herbert you can't make me stay.”

He wanted to argue that he could, that he was in control and he could get Dan to do anything he wanted him to do.

Herbert pressed his body against the older man, he pushed him back against the brick wall. 

“Stop”

“Dan please....Don't abandon what we've worked on, I need you.”

“You're crazy you know that, Meg was right....I should have listened to her and just thrown you out, had you kicked out of school. I should have never listened to you and let this go so far, if it weren't for you then...”

Dan stopped and shook his head, he told himself he wouldn't think about her as much. It wasn't healthy, his therapist told him it wasn't healthy to fixate so heavily on her and what had happened. He still thought about her daily, dreamed about her, and how she had begged him to not let her die again. 

Herbert tugged at his shirt bringing his attention back to now. The younger man stared up at him waiting, nervous, and anxious. He knew very little about his partner, but he did know that being left alone amongst all of these dead things seemed to unnerve him. Dan didn't know what would happen to him if he just left him like this, he wasn't even sure he could leave him, and he hated Herbert for that fact.

“We can fix that, we can bring her back....Just like I promised, I swear Dan I can fix this for you.”

He pulled at the taller man's shirt pulling him away from the wall and leading him. Herbert stopped when his back hit against one of the few empty metal tables in the whole room. Dan placed his hands on the smaller man's hips holding his body firmly against his own. Herbert moved his hands down from his chest to up under his shirt. He dug short chewed down fingernails over his chest and down over his abs. The older doctor watched him, looked at the desperate, maybe even crazed look in those wide eyes, and his parted lips that silently begged for him. He leaned down kissing him hard, Herbert moaned. He slipped his tongue inside of the older man's mouth caressing and exploring every inch of his mouth, he let out a soft feminine moan when Dan's hand moved to his crotch rubbing and pushing against his erection through the material of his pants.

Herbert bit at the older man's lip before pulling back, his breath hot and heavy against his skin. His hands still roamed over the taller man's body. Dan pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor, Herbert smirked at him before leaning in and running his tongue along his partner's skin. Dan moaned and curled his fingers in the other man's short brown hair tugging and pushing, he bucked his hips when he felt a hand over his erection. The younger man quickly worked to unfasten his jeans, he took hold of his friend's cock giving one slow long stroke. He brushed his thumb over the head of his cock circling it, Dan took his face in his hands forcing his head back so he looked him in the eye. He kissed him hard, he pushed his tongue inside of his mouth and ground against the smaller man's hand groaning with each stroke and each time his thumb swiped over the tip of his cock.

Dan moved his hands down unfastening the younger man's shirt, he pushed it back and Herbert removed it the rest of the way. Dan took hold of his friend hoisting him up and onto the metal table. Herbert wrapped his legs around the taller man's back pulling him tightly against him, he clawed his nails into Dan's back making him moan.

“Please Dan, please”

The taller man pulled hard at his hair making him whimper, he kissed and bit down hard on the other man's exposed neck. Herbert bucked against him, Dan pulled away and unfastened the younger man's pants and pulled them off of him. He pushed him down against the metal table and climbed on top of him, he placed a hand around his throat holding him down. The smaller man moaned and moved his hips rubbing himself against Dan's stomach. 

“Dan please, I need this.”

Something in the way that his friend was pleading for him and grabbing at him, trying to pull him in closer aroused him. This gave Dan a feeling of power, a feeling of actually being in control of their relationship for once. He settled between the younger man's legs, he rubbed at his balls earning moan after high desperate moan from him. Herbert writhed and arched his back, his cock twitched beneath Dan's touch when his fingers brushed up along the under side. He leaned down running his tongue up along the length of his cock, he pressed his tongue down against the tip before pulling back. Herbert's fingers were tangled in his hair pulling hard enough to almost hurt, Dan complied and moved up and kissed him hungrily. Herbert was back to rubbing against him in an attempt to possibly get himself off before the older man could even get inside of him. 

Herbert moaned loudly when he felt two lubricated fingers push inside of him. Dan kissed and licked along his collar bones to the base of his throat. The younger man pushed down against his fingers, his nails were digging into his shoulders again as he moaned and begged. Dan pulled his fingers out then pushed back in, he hooked his fingers inside of him pressing and brushing back and forth against his prostate earning moans and the arching of his partner's back. He bit down on Herbert's neck; he ran his tongue down the center of his chest to his stomach. He added a third finger moving faster, each time he hit that spot inside of him his friend was writhing under him. Herbert leaned his head back against the table eyes closed tightly and mouth open. Dan kissed and nipped at every inch of skin within available reach.

He pulled his fingers out of him earning a frustrated groan. He thoroughly lubricated his cock before carefully pushing inside of him inch by inch.

“Don't go slow, I don't like waiting.” Herbert demanded, he rolled his hips.

Dan groaned at the feeling of the heat wrapped around his length and his friend pushing down against him. He guided himself in the rest of the way all the way to the base, he pulled out then pushed in harder than he planned on doing before. Herbert's legs wrapped around his back pulling him in. 

“That just like that.”

His breaths came out in heavy pants, back arched off of the table. He ground down against the older man's cock, each time he felt Dan's length hit against his prostate he whimpered and moaned. He would curl his fingers against the back of his neck, run his tongue up his neck and suck on his ear lobe making his partner groan. Dan's fingers tangled in his short fluffy hair, he kissed him hard taking in every panting breath and wanton moan his friend had to offer up to him. Dan moved a hand down between their sweat soaked bodies and took hold of the younger man's achingly hard cock. He stroked him, his grip firm and calloused fingers working in a way the hazel eyed man hadn't felt for a long time now. Dan broke from the kiss, but kept his face close to the other man's; lust filled eyes stared up at him. He pressed his lips against the younger man's jaw, he nipped at his skin and closed his eyes as he listened to his moaning. 

Herbert came into his hand, his cum running over his hand and dripping onto his stomach. He groaned and panted the older man's name repeatedly like it was some odd salvation. Dan came inside of him filling him up, he rest his head against the younger man's chest. For a moment he felt shaking fingers comb comfortingly through his hair. He waited until he carefully pulled out of his friend, he got up from the table and gathered his jeans pulling them back on. Herbert moved at a more so slow pace, neither man looked at each other as they dressed.

When Dan turned to leave the basement Herbert grabbed his wrist.

“You aren't moving out, right?”

He hated the fact that it barely registered as a question, it was like he already knew the answer to that question, and Dan hated him for it.

“I'm not leaving Herbert, but you need to stop taking parts from the hospital. Got it?”

“Of course.” Herbert responded smugly.

Dan shook his head and left the basement, after he heard the door shut Herbert returned to his experiments.


End file.
